1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of recreational apparatus and particularly to the field of recreational apparatus for wheelchair confined operators. The apparatus is principally intended for temporary recreational attachment to an electric wheelchair; however, use of the apparatus is foreseeable on non-electrical manually operated wheelchairs as well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently known bowling apparatus intended for use by wheelchair confined operators are typically placed alongside of the wheelchair as a standing frame and have a declining ramp leading towards the target area. The operator manually positions the frame to achieve directional control of a bowling ball at launch. A ball is placed on the launching ramp and released by the operator.
The apparatus thus described provides for no ball control once the ball is released and begins to roll down the declining plane. The spin of the ball may not be enhanced by the operator, nor may the amount of power and speed that can be imparted to the bowling ball at launch be changed. Each of the aforementioned parameters is limited by the height of the ramp employed by the apparatus. In these prior art configurations, the operator is at rest as the ball is launched and therefore fails to realize a sense of control over the speed of the ball at launch. Absence of this control tends to reduce the level of enjoyment experienced by the participating operator.
In addition to the aforementioned disadvantages, the prior art apparatus lacks mobility in that the operator must transport the prior art apparatus with him as cargo on the chair as he approaches the alley or his respective turn. All known prior art units are manually held or free standing.